


Origen y consecuencias de una guerra fría

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Rivalry, friendship to romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Desde hace dos meses, Aioria evita toda clase de trato con respecto a Milo, a pesar de que Escorpio es uno de los pocos compañeros en los que puede confiar. El guardián de la Octava Casa aprovecha que Leo no es muy querido en el Santuario para eludir culpas y responsabilidades.





	1. Conflicto sin resolver

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**1\. Conflicto sin resolver.**

  
  
Volvieron a reñir. La actitud que mantenían desde hacía días estaba cerca de rozar el linde de lo sostenible. Era inadmisible. A ojos de cualquiera, ambos suponían una vergüenza para la Orden de Atenea. Según el Patriarca, ninguno de los dos era digno de llamarse Caballero de Oro. Él tampoco, pero esa era otra historia que le resultaba más conveniente obviar por el momento. Lo único que tenía en cuenta era que, en calidad de máximo responsable del Santuario, debía poner remedio a una situación que se antojaba cada vez más difícil de soportar.  
     
Cada vez que coincidían en el mismo lugar, no importaba cual fuese el origen del pretexto, Milo de Escorpio y Aioria de Leo acababan alzando el hacha de guerra que desde hacía dos meses parecían no estar dispuestos a enterrar. Incluso a veces, cuando se mencionaba a uno en presencia del otro, la conversación acababa reduciéndose a la descalificación y al insulto. En los mejores casos, la omisión era la panacea.  
     
Lo curioso de todo el asunto es que siempre habían sido uña y carne. Tal vez no hasta el punto de creerse inseparables, pero sí muy cercanos. De hecho, Milo era de los pocos Caballeros de Oro que había sido un auténtico amigo para Aioria desde la infancia y que, incluso tras la supuesta traición de Aioros de Sagitario, se había mantenido a su lado. Para el Caballero de Leo, ser el hermano de alguien acusado de “traidor” no resultaba agradable, y cualquiera consideraría de sentido común que se aferrase, como a un clavo ardiendo, a los pocos apoyos con los que contaba en el Santuario. Pero tratándose del orgulloso e impulsivo Aioria, tampoco trataban de encontrar lógica en su comportamiento. Desde hacía dos meses rechazaba todo contacto con Milo.  
     
Eso exasperaba al Caballero de Escorpio, que veía como día tras día, su amistad se iba a pique.  
     
     
Todos creían que la culpa se debía a la terquedad tan característica de Leo, pero la razón distaba mucho de la realidad. A ojos de los demás, y a propia conveniencia, Milo se había encargado de disfrazar la verdad. Nadie acudió a Aioria para corroborar sus afirmaciones o escuchar otra versión de los hechos. Eso resultó determinante para el escorpión a la hora de alzarse con el título de víctima abandonada por su amigo.  
     
Sin embargo, aquella guerra no podía continuar así. Ya había suficientes frentes abiertos en el Santuario como para permitir otro. El Patriarca, que tanto lamentaba ahora el enfrentamiento entre dos de los Caballeros de Oro, sabía de primera mano que cualquier desavenencia que alimentase la hoguera del conflicto interno, resultaba perjudicial para el Santuario que había construido bajo su poder de influencia.  
     
Cansado de lidiar con demasiados problemas y, aunque sabía que muchos los había generado él y eran más propios que de los demás, el Patriarca tomó la decisión de instaurar una suerte de paz entre ambos. A su manera.  
     
En primer lugar, convocó a los implicados con diez minutos de margen, a fin de prevenir la hipotética riña que surgiría entre ellos, en caso de que se encontrasen en el trayecto hasta el lugar de reunión. Una vez se presentaron ante a él, y tras ver las caras de disgusto que no intentaban disimular, el Patriarca pasó saliva y se entristeció al comprobar cómo la discordancia había hecho mella en la bonita relación que habían mantenido Aioria y Milo hasta entonces. Recordó a su hermano gemelo Kanon, a quien había encerrado en Cabo Sunion y a esas alturas creía muerto. Se arrepintió una y mil veces por haber elegido aquella opción cuando en realidad el abanico de alternativas era mucho más amplio. Los dos se dejaron llevar por el ímpetu generado en un momento de crisis y no tuvieron la suficiente madurez como para entender que el primer paso para obtener una solución es comenzar por hablar las cosas.  
     
No quería que sucediera lo mismo con el par de enemistados que tenía delante. De algo tenía que servirle la experiencia de vivir diez años sin Kanon a causa de una decisión precipitada. Aioria y Milo eran más jóvenes que él y tenían toda la vida por delante. Su parte buena no podía permitir que desperdiciasen el tiempo destruyendo una amistad que habían construido desde niños.  
  
     
–Bienvenidos, Caballeros. –El Patriarca vio cómo los dos hombres citados se arrodillaban ante él–. Os hice llamar porque tengo algo que comunicaros. –Anunció con solemnidad–. He de encargaros una misión a cada uno.  
     
Milo y Aioria mantuvieron las cabezas inclinadas y escucharon con atención las indicaciones de su superior.  
     
–Caballero de Escorpio, llevarás a cabo tu misión en Isla Kanon. –La voz del Patriarca sonó apagada al finalizar la frase, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para los dos presentes. Sin embargo, tardarían años en saber a qué se debía–. Realizarás labores de vigilancia para prevenir que se produzcan desprendimientos en el área en que trabajarán otros enviados del Santuario y, si se da el caso, protegerás a estos para que no resulten heridos.  
     
–Entendido, señor. –Milo mostró conformidad con el cometido impuesto.  
     
–Caballero de Leo.  
     
El Patriarca desvió la mirada hacia el hermano de aquel a quien había ordenado perseguir y asesinar. Aioria había crecido. Ahora tenía diecisiete años y se parecía a Aioros, más que cuando era pequeño. Sin embargo, aquel no era momento para mostrar arrepentimiento por errores del pasado. Saga ya tenía suficiente con batallar para sus adentros con cada una de las atrocidades que había cometido diez años atrás. No tenía ganas de aguantar los implacables reproches por parte de Leo porque sabía que, en  honor a la verdad, llevaba las de perder. Y él no quería dejarse ganar.  
     
–Caballero de Leo. –Repitió–. Tu misión es revisar el Opistódomos de un templo y comprobar que las reliquias se mantienen en su lugar. Poseen un valor incalculable para el Santuario.  
     
–Entendido, señor –dijo a regañadientes. No renegaba de la misión, sino del hombre que la había ordenado.  
     
–Por cierto, Aioria... –Añadió el Patriarca–. Tú eres “los otros enviados del Santuario.” Iréis juntos a Isla Kanon. –Volvió a percibirse cierta melancolía en sus palabras–. Mañana a las ocho un vehículo os estará esperando para llevaros al puerto. No toleraré incidencias ni peleas entre vosotros. Podéis marcharos a preparar el viaje. Buenos días.  
     
Dicho esto, el Patriarca hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano para señalar a los convocados que debían abandonar la sala. Milo y Aioria se pusieron en pie y avanzaron, uno tras otro, y con cierta distancia de por medio, hacia la salida del templo.  
  
     
Fuera del edificio, Aioria no dejó pasar ni un segundo antes de comenzar a descender los peldaños que le llevarían a la Quinta Casa. De haberse dado esa misma situación dos meses atrás, Milo y él habrían bajado las Doce Casas conversando sobre la misión en tono distendido, intercambiando pareceres, e incluso, valorando la posibilidad de que, si no surgía ningún inconveniente, podrían disfrutar de la experiencia de salir y viajar juntos. Por desgracia, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en poco tiempo, y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a suavizar las tensiones que se habían acumulado entre ellos.  
     
     
Unos veinte escalones separaban a Milo de Escorpio de su compañero de armas, cuando se decidió a gritar su nombre. Leo no se volvió para responder a la llamada, pero el otro insistió.  
     
–¡Deberíamos firmar una tregua para que la misión salga bien! –Gritó el escorpión desde lo alto de la escalinata–. ¡¿No te parece?!  
     
«Qué remedio queda», pensó Aioria. Si por él fuera, Milo podía esfumarse como una nube de humo y desaparecer para siempre de su vida. El león herido no podía quitarse de la cabeza el suceso que había desencadenado la perturbación de su amistad.  
     
–Aunque firmemos una falsa paz, la misión será una mierda, sencillamente porque debo ir contigo. –Aioria quiso sonar cortante y humillar a Milo. Obtuvo lo que pretendía sin demasiado esfuerzo, puesto que no era necesario insistir demasiado para herir la fibra sensible del orgullo del escorpión.  
     
–Eres gilipollas, gilipollas –dijo Milo mientras ganaba terreno y llegaba al mismo peldaño en el que se encontraba el otro.  
     
–Me seduce tu exquisito uso del lenguaje, Milo.  
     
–No te hagas el interesante. No sueles hablar mejor que yo.  
  
     
Dos frases. Solo dos frases más hicieron falta para que casi llegasen a las manos. La discusión que nació entre ambos alcanzó proporciones de riña cuando se disponían a transitar por el interior del Templo de los Peces.  
     
–¡Eh! Vosotros dos. –Afrodita asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de su vivienda–. ¡Iros a un hotel a discutir! Estáis molestando.  
  
–¡Cállate, pezzzz! –Gritó Milo, al mismo tiempo que Aioria profería otro improperio de similar calibre.  
     
–¡Jardinero a tus jardines!  
     
–Se dice “zapatero a tus zapatos.” ¡Inculto! –Afrodita entrecerró los ojos, arrugó la nariz e hizo una muca con los labios–. Largaos de mi templo. ¡Ya! –Batió la mano para espantar a los transeúntes.  
  
     
Ninguna palabra más los acompañó hasta la Casa de Acuario. Cuando alcanzaron la parte trasera del edificio vieron a su guardián, que estaba apoyado en una de las columnas que había a cada lado del arco de acceso al pasillo público. Al ver a Camus, Milo aprovechó para poner en juego uno de los ases que escondía en la manga.  
     
–¡Buenos días amigo mío! –La palabra “amigo” resonó con intensidad distinta al resto. Mientras saludaba, Milo aprovechó para mirar de reojo al Caballero de caminaba en silencio a su lado. En los oídos de Aioria retumbó el adjetivo que hasta hacía poco, Milo le había dedicado prácticamente cada día desde que eran niños. Por supuesto, Camus también era amigo del escorpión, pero éste jamás había usado una entonación diferente para diferenciar el grado de amistad entre ellos. Ahora parecía que Acuario era mucho más “amigo” de Milo de lo que era Leo.  
     
–Buenos días, Milo. –Miró primero a uno y después al otro–. Buenos días, Aioria.  
     
–Saludos, Camus. Hasta otra. –Aioria no detuvo su paso–. Nos vemos mañana, Milo. A las ocho en la fuente de la entrada. –El león se internó en el Templo de la Preciosa Urna con paso lento y apesadumbrado y desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros.  
     
–Oye Milo, déjame en paz, ¿quieres? No me metas en tus líos.  No me utilices para darle celos a tu amigo.  
     
–¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiero dar celos?  
     
–Se nota a la legua. Al día siguiente de enfadaros acudes a mí para sacudirte las penas y desde entonces te esfuerzas en que parezca que entre nosotros hay algo cuando no lo hay. ¿Sabes que eso me perjudica y a ti no te favorece en nada?  
     
–Calla.  
     
–No. Escucha lo que voy a decirte. –Camus frunció el ceño y colocó las manos sobre las hombreras de la armadura de su amigo–. Estás haciendo el idiota.  
     
Escorpio se sorprendió al oír una palabra malsonante de boca del Caballero de Acuario. Éste no solía recurrir al lenguaje soez para referirse a nada, así que supuso que lo que iba a decir tenía tanta importancia que requería rebajarse a su nivel.  
     
–Las cosas claras, Milo. Deja de jugar con él.


	2. Misión imposible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**2\. Misión imposible.**  
     
Al día siguiente, a la hora convenida y en el lugar exacto, Escorpio y Leo se encontraron. El margen de tiempo con el que cada uno había salido de su casa marcó la diferencia entre el instante en que llegaron a la fuente. Cuando Milo hizo acto de presencia, a las ocho en punto, hacía más de diez minutos que Aioria esperaba. No es que el primero se hubiese retrasado, si no que Leo prefirió salir de su templo con ventaja suficiente para no cruzarse con su compañero en el camino de bajada.  
     
–Todo listo.  
     
–Bien.  
     
–Vamos.  
     
–Vamos.  
     
Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a no cruzar palabra con el otro. Y mucho menos a intercambiar la mínima expresión de forma seca y cortante. A ambos les suponía un tormento haber dejado de compartir momentos del modo en que lo hacían apenas dos meses atrás. Parecía mentira que dos amigos como lo habían sido ellos hubiesen acabado peleando por cualquier cosa e ignorando la amistad que habían mantenido durante tantos años. Sin embargo, ninguno hacía nada para remediar lo acontecido. El origen reciente de su conflicto parecía tener más peso que los más de diez años de relación amistosa.  
     
     
Cinco minutos después, apareció un enviado del Patriarca que les acompañó hasta el vehículo que les llevaría al puerto. Allí esperaba el ferry que les transportaría a Isla Kanon. Por orden de su superior, Milo y Aioria deberían cumplir la misión decretada en un plazo mínimo de dos días y máximo de cuatro. El cometido era sencillo: únicamente debían llegar a la zona del templo de la isla y dedicarse cada uno a su función: Aioria a comprobar que las reliquias estuviesen en su lugar y Milo a vigilar que nada sucediese mientras tanto. El Patriarca advirtió que el estado del templo no era óptimo, ni siquiera bueno: la parte trasera, que era donde se encontraba el Opistódomos, estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Tanto, que ni los saqueadores se habían atrevido a poner un pie en su interior para hacerse con los objetos que allí se guardaban. Sin embargo, había estimado oportuno enviar a dos Caballeros de Oro, dadas dos circunstancias: el vigilante del templo en la Isla se encontraba indispuesto desde hacía unos días, y además, Milo y Aioria se llevaban a matar. Encomendando dicha misión, el máximo mandatario de los Caballeros de Atenea por debajo de la diosa, pretendía que los dos jóvenes lograsen colaborar y entenderse mejor entre ellos.  
     
     
Horas más tarde, Milo y Aioria bajaron del barco en el que habían llegado a Isla Kanon y se encaminaron al hostal en el que se alojarían. Recibieron honorarios suficientes para costear los gastos del viaje, hospedaje y alimentación durante los dos o tres días que durase la estancia. Gracias a las gestiones previas que se habían realizado desde el Santuario, los dos Caballeros enviados en misión contaban con personas de referencia entre los isleños. El Santuario tenía un sistema contactos de manera que, en prácticamente cualquier lugar del mundo, había alguien a quien acudir sin tener que ocultar la identidad. El recepcionista de aquel hostal era una de las personas de la isla en quien más podrían confiar.  
     
–Dos habitaciones, por favor. –El Caballero de Escorpio se dirigió al responsable de recepción desbordando amabilidad. Cuando quería podía ser el hombre más suave del mundo.  
     
–Son ustedes los enviados del Santuario, ¿cierto?  
     
El encargado desvió la mirada hacia el equipaje que portaban los dos jóvenes: una pequeña maleta cada uno y una gran caja a sus respectivas espaldas. Había visto cajas como aquellas en más ocasiones, de modo que no le fue difícil aventurarse a adivinar la identidad de los futuros huéspedes.  
     
–Si son tan amables, rellenen estos formularios de registro. Gracias.  
     
Milo y Aioria se tomaron un minuto para cumplimentar los mínimos datos que el protocolo hostelero exigía para el personal del Santuario y entregaron los impresos con celeridad. Acto seguido, el empleado tomó una nota escrita a mano de uno de los cajones del escritorio y, tras corroborar cierta información, continuó las labores de registro.  
     
–Su habitación está en la primera planta. Aquí tiene, Caballero. –Tendió la llave a Milo, que la cogió inmediatamente para ojear el número–. Vaya subiendo a dejar su equipaje, por favor. Enseguida me encargo de registrar a su compañero.  
     
Aioria miró de reojo a Milo, que intercambió con él una mirada de soslayo llena de altivez. Sin esperar a que Leo fuese atendido, el guardián de la Octava Casa cogió su maleta y comenzó a subir los escalones que le llevarían a su habitación. Al entrar y ver la gran cama de matrimonio en la que podría dormir a pierna suelta, en el rostro de Milo se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. El colchón sobre el que descansaba en su templo le permitía estirarse sin problemas, pero no podía compararse al que le había sido asignado en aquel hostal.  
     
Sin más dilación, dejó la caja con la armadura de Escorpio y comenzó a sacar la ropa de la maleta para ponerla sobre una cómoda que había junto a la cama. De pronto, un leve sonido le puso alerta. Una llave ajena parecía haberse introducido en la cerradura. En una fracción de segundo, Milo se giró y se puso en guardia para toparse con el Caballero de Leo, que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y mostraba una mueca en los labios.  
     
–¿Qué... –Milo no supo cómo continuar.  
     
–¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó Aioria al comprobar que la llave que le fue entregada le había permitido acceder a la misma habitación a la que minutos antes entró su compañero.  
     
–Esta es mi habitación.  
     
–Me ha dado esta llave. –Aioria avanzó unos pasos, extendió el brazo y detuvo la mano a un palmo de la cara de Milo, mostrando el pequeño objeto.  
     
Efectivamente, ambos alzaron un llavero circular de madera en el que había grabado el mismo número. El recepcionista les había entregado dos copias de la misma llave. Les había asignado la misma habitación. Ambos se giraron a mirar hacia un punto concreto de la estancia: la misma gran cama.  
     
–¡Noooo!  
     
–¡Ni hablar!  
     
     
Tres minutos después, un par de fieras heridas expresaban su disgusto en la recepción a un volumen de voz impropio de personas educadas. El empleado aguantaba el chaparrón de insultos y quejas, pensando en la suculenta paga que el Patriarca del Santuario le había prometido.  
     
–No puedo hacer nada. –Fingió estar de parte de los dos Caballeros de Oro a fin de aplacar su ira–. Son órdenes de vuestro superior. Una habitación para los dos.  
     
–¡Hijo de puta! –Tal como era de esperar, Aioria perdió los papeles–. ¡El Patriarca me odia!  
     
Enajenado y perdido en las turbulencias de su mente, el Caballero de Leo comenzó a dar vueltas por el vestíbulo del hostal, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, renegando en voz alta y emitiendo palabras malsonantes de vez en cuando.  
     
Por su parte, Milo contuvo su enfado durante un tiempo más: el necesario para obtener un mínimo de información sobre la localización del templo a vigilar. Dadas las circunstancias, era mejor cumplir cuando antes con el cometido que les había llevado a la isla. Era preferible no tensar más el ambiente; al fin y al cabo, aquel recepcionista era el nexo de unión entre ellos y la misión que debían completar por orden del Santuario.  
     
–¡Aioria! –Milo bajó la cabeza y ambas manos para hacer fuerza con los brazos contra el escritorio, arrugando uno de los folletos turísticos que promocionaban Isla Kanon. Airado a causa del comportamiento de Leo, se giró para encarar a su compañero–. ¡Quédate quieto ya, joder! Menudo espectáculo estamos dando. –Añadió entre dientes.  
     
En ese momento, el teléfono de recepción sonó, añadiendo una dosis más de molestia a la turbación de los Caballeros. El empleado desvió su atención hacia el aparato para atender la llamada, lo que provocó que Milo se apiadase de él. A fin de que aquel hombre pudiese hacer bien su trabajo, optó por agarrar a Aioria del brazo y llevárselo de allí.  
     
–Gracias por la información, iremos ahora mismo a inspeccionar la zona.  
  
     
Escorpio se marchó con Leo arrastras para que éste no acabase por ocasionar daños materiales en el hostal. El Patriarca les había jugado una mala pasada y no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones adicionales. «¿En qué diablos estaba pensando ese hombre?», se preguntó Milo mientras tiraba de Aioria. «No contento con enviarnos a los dos a la misma misión, encima sale con estas. Sabe de sobras que nos llevamos a matar desde...»  
     
Desde hacía ya dos meses.  
  
     
Mientras caminaban por las calles del pequeño pueblo costero de Isla Kanon, Milo recordó la razón por la que el telón de la enemistad descendió hasta opacar a la relación casi fraternal que mantenía con Aioria. «Maldito sea mil veces aquel día», se condenó.  
     
–Oye. –Milo se detuvo, obligando a Leo a hacer lo mismo–. Más vale que tengamos la fiesta en paz este par de días. Vamos a intentar completar la misión lo antes posible para que ninguno de los dos tenga que joderse más de lo que ya nos han jodido, ¿estás de acuerdo?  
     
–Tsk... qué fácil es todo para ti. Siembras pero no recoges.  
     
–¿Qué? –Milo miró a Aioria con extrañeza–. ¿A qué te refieres?  
     
–No pienso dormir en la misma habitación que tú.  
     
–Haz lo que te dé la gana. Siempre lo haces.  
     
Milo soltó el brazo de Aioria con desdén y continuó avanzando hacia su destino: el templo que debía vigilar mientras el otro realizaba su parte de la misión.  
  
     
Media hora más tarde, los Caballeros de Oro llegaron al lugar indicado. Observaron la zona más próxima al edificio y reconocieron el aspecto ruinoso de la parte trasera. «Joder, esta es justo la que debo comprobar», maldijo Aioria por lo bajo. Con cautela, se acercaron al templo y asomaron la cabeza para establecer la primera toma de contacto.  
     
–Solo tengo que tener cuidado al meterme ahí. Tú vigila, no tardaré mucho. –Avisó Aioria, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado–. Esto será pan comido.


	3. Errores de cálculo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**3\. Errores de cálculo.**  
  
Estimó innecesario vestir la armadura de oro de Leo para llevar a cabo una simple tarea de confirmación. Seguro de sí mismo, Aioria restó importancia a la misión, puesto que internarse en un templo para verificar que todo siguiera en orden no le pareció nada excepcional. Mientras tanteaba el terreno, Milo vigilaba los alrededores para proteger el área de bandidos y curiosos que pudiesen suponer inconveniente.  
     
Comprobó la estabilidad de las columnas que sostenían un techo en vías de derrumbarse y dedicó especial atención al pilar que tocaba en aquel instante. «Todo bien. Puedo entrar por aquí», se dijo, al tiempo que alzaba una pierna para hacerla pasar por uno de los huecos más amplios que encontró. Una vez dentro del  Opistódomos, informó a Milo, vía Cosmos, de que había alcanzado el lugar.  
     
–«Veo unas cuantas reliquias. Procedo a la comprobación.»  
     
–«Ten cuidado, he visto que el edificio está en mal estado en general.» –Advirtió Milo–. «Estoy en la entrada, es una lástima que el friso se haya caído a trozos.»  
     
–Habrá sido por el volcán.  
     
Sin darse cuenta, ambos iniciaron una conversación. No eran conscientes de que, después de dos meses sin prácticamente hablarse, aquel era un gran paso de acercamiento entre ellos. Tal vez influyese el hecho de comunicarse vía Cosmos, sin necesidad de estar en el mismo lugar ni verse las caras. Quizás por eso encontraron la manera de entenderse, al menos durante un rato.  
     
–«Tsh... he oído algo.»  
     
–«Voy para allá enseguida.» –Milo inició la marcha hacia el lugar en que se encontraba su compañero.  
     
–«¡Mierda!» –El grito de Aioria provocó que todos los sentidos del escorpión se activasen y se pusiesen alerta.  
     
Al creer a su compañero en apuros, Escorpio incrementó la velocidad de su carrera, valiéndose de la armadura de oro que él sí había decidido portar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos alcanzó la parte trasera del templo.  
     
–¡Aioria!  
     
No hubo respuesta.  
     
–¡Aioria! ¡Contesta! ¡¿Estás bien?!  
     
La preocupación de Milo iba en aumento. Nada en la arquitectura del templo parecía alterado. Las columnas continuaban sosteniendo el techo, ningún elemento se había movido de su sitio y «¿ataque de bandidos? No... no son rival para Aioria», pensó.  
     
–¡Aioria, contesta!  
  
     
Silencio absoluto. A los oídos de Milo solo llegaban sonidos de la naturaleza. Las copas de los árboles mecidas por el leve viento que se había levantado, el canto de algunos pájaros y el rumor de sus propios pasos al remover la tierra que pisaba.  
     
–¡Voy a entrar! ¡¿Me oyes?! –Gritó, sin disimular la preocupación creciente–. ¡Como esto sea una de tus gilipolleces de no dirigirme la palabra, verás!  
     
Dicho esto, Milo intentó colarse entre las piedras derruidas, pero dado que portaba la armadura de Escorpio, el espacio se le quedaba estrecho. Aún así, consiguió acceder al otro lado hasta topar con una escena inesperada.  
     
Aioria se encontraba de pie, paralizado ante una figura difusa; a ambos los envolvía un aura violácea. Al ver aparecer a Escorpio, el extraño ser desvió la mirada hacia él. Los ojos rojos que escrutaron a Milo provocaron que éste diese un paso atrás antes de abalanzarse contra el ente para interponerse entre él y su compañero. En una rápida acción, lanzó uno de sus más mortíferos ataques: Restricción, a pesar de que el enemigo, dadas sus características etéreas, parecía no tener sistema nervioso. Milo no supo en qué medida lograría disuadir al contrincante, ni si conseguiría ayudar a Aioria. Pero debía intentarlo.  
     
Un instante después, Escorpio notó que alguien le asía desde atrás y presionaba su cuello, apretando con ambas manos, hasta dejarle sin aire. Forcejeó para deshacerse del agarre y volteó para ver con horror que se trataba de su amigo. El semblante de Aioria estaba pálido, sin expresividad alguna. Sus ojos lucían igual de rojos que los de la figura que se acababa de posicionar tras Leo para sumarse al ataque. Milo reculó varios pasos y adoptó postura defensiva. Notó que el aura violácea del ente se manifestaba con menor intensidad, por lo que intuyó que, de algún modo, su técnica había surtido un mínimo efecto.  
     
Aioria avanzó con actitud amenazante hacia Milo, que por entonces llegó a la conclusión de que su amigo estaba siendo controlado de algún modo por aquella figura etérea. El escorpión vio cómo el Caballero de Leo tomaba posición para ejecutar lo que identificó como la técnica Plasma relámpago, y no dudó un instante en defenderse. Por una razón que desconocía, Aioria recurría al ataque, y él no estaba dispuesto a permanecer de brazos cruzados. Milo estimaba la vida de su amigo, pero mucho más la propia.  
     
De nuevo Restricción. Aioria sí tenía un sistema nervioso que paralizar, y Milo lo hizo asumiendo en un segundo las consecuencias que aquello conllevaría. Ni un paso más pudo dar el león. Su cuerpo no respondía a órdenes, ni las que emitía su cerebro ni las que pudiese estar dando el ser violáceo que se encontraba tras él. El impacto contra el piso que provocó el cuerpo de Aioria tras la caída retumbó en la cámara de las reliquias y constriñó el corazón de Milo que, viendo a su amigo retorcerse en el suelo, lamentó haber tenido que recurrir a utilizar aquella técnica. Si todo iba bien, el sistema nervioso de Aioria tardaría al menos una hora en reponerse.  
     
Acto seguido, Milo encaró a la figura. Si Restricción había causado un mínimo efecto en ella, quizás Aguja Escarlata resultase más efectiva. Cuando estaba dispuesto a ejecutar su técnica más poderosa, Milo se quedó de piedra al ver que el ente desaparecía. «¡Maldición!» Su grito se oyó en todo el interior del edificio. Escorpio se quedó con las ganas de lanzar su ataque contra aquel que había controlado a Aioria y a él le había obligado a causar estragos en el cuerpo de su amigo.  
     
Ante la imposibilidad de hacer nada más, se agachó para proteger al Caballero de Leo. Notó que el aura violácea ya no lo envolvía y que yacía inconsciente, en el mismo punto en que había caído.  
     
–Aioria... –Llamó a su compañero, pero ante la falta de respuesta, insistió también comunicándose vía Cosmos–. «Aioria.»  
     
Era normal. A pesar de ser un Caballero de Oro, Aioria había sucumbido a Restricción. Milo asumió que, dado que había atacado a su amigo mientras se encontraba controlado por el extraño ser, éste había sacrificado sus capacidades defensivas en pro de incrementar su Cosmos de ataque. Además, tenía en cuenta que Aioria no portaba la armadura en aquel momento.  
  
     
Cargar con el peso muerto de un Aioria inconsciente no supuso dificultad alguna para un Milo que sí vestía su correspondiente armadura de Oro. Sin embargo, el escorpión no podía salvar la totalidad de la distancia que separaba el templo del hostal con la vestimenta de Caballero. Consideró más prudente que los aldeanos no le viesen así, o comenzarían a alarmarse y a extender rumores. Hasta esclarecer lo que había ocurrido, pensó que sería más apropiado prescindir de la armadura y caminar por la aldea con ropas normales. Así pues, se deshizo de las piezas, que volvieron enseguida a la caja que aguardaba en la habitación del hostal. Agradeció que Aioria no llevase su armadura puesta y transitó la última parte del trayecto con su amigo a cuestas. «Ahora pesas mucho más, cabrón», murmuró, sabiendo que éste no podía oírle.  
  
     
Veinte minutos después, ya en la habitación, Milo recostó a Aioria sobre la gran cama. El guardián de la Quinta Casa debía descansar durante cuarenta minutos más hasta que su cuerpo se recuperase del efecto de Restricción. Mientras tanto, el escorpión se dedicó a redactar la parte del informe que hacía referencia a su intervención, narrando los acontecimientos desde su punto de vista. Cuando Aioria pudiese volver a escribir, añadiría la suya. Al día siguiente lo presentarían en el Santuario y sacarían conclusiones entre todos.  
  
     
Seguramente la recuperación de Aioria se produjo en los cuarenta minutos siguientes, pero el sueño provocado por el cansancio se adueñó de él, solapándose con las consecuencias de haber sufrido la técnica de Milo. Así pues, cuando cayó la noche, el león continuaba tumbado en la cama, pero adoptaba ya una posición más cómoda para el descanso. Por su parte, Milo también acusaba la falta de energía consecuente de haber desgastado su Cosmos en la ejecución de Restricción por partida doble y la preparación de la, por fortuna frustrada, Aguja Escarlata.  
     
La silla no le pareció buen lugar para descansar, de modo que fijó la mirada en la gran cama que solo Aioria estaba disfrutando. «Tiene pinta de ser cómoda», valoró.  
     
Con sigilo, se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba su compañero, que ocupaba únicamente la mitad del colchón. Dudó un instante antes de acostarse a su lado.  
     
–Me importa una mierda que te cabrees cuando despiertes –dijo por lo bajo mirando a su amigo–. Estoy agotado y pienso dormir en esta cama.  
     
«Este colchón es digno de dioses.» Ese fue el último pensamiento que el cerebro de Milo procesó antes de conciliar el sueño.  
  
     
Al amanecer, Milo se frotó los ojos para desperezarse. No sabía cuántas horas había dormido, pero sin duda el sueño fue reparador. Había regenerado energía y tenía ganas de volver al Santuario. Cuando recuperó todos los sentidos, notó que una mano se perdía entre sus cabellos y los acariciaba. Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y abrió los ojos del todo al ver que Aioria le miraba y sonreía.  
     
–¿Qué diablos? –Espetó, arrastrándose sobre el colchón hacia el lado contrario.  
     
–Cuando duermes así pareces un niño bueno.  
     
–¿A ti que te pasa? ¿No estabas enfadado conmigo? –Preguntó Milo, apoyándose en un codo para incorporarse.  
     
–Tú también lo estabas. –Acusó Aioria.  
     
–Pero tú te cabreaste antes.  
     
–Bueno... me pilló de sorpresa, ¿vale? No espera que aquella tarde acabásemos así. –Aioria bajó la vista avergonzado, al recordar la causa que había originado aquella crisis de amistad.  
     
–A mí me gustó... –Confesó Milo.  
     
–A mí también. Pero joder, tenía dudas. –Reconoció Aioria–. Pero después de lo de ayer veo la vida de distinta manera.  
   –¿Qué pasa? ¿Notar la muerte cerca te puso los cojones por corbata? –Milo rió con desparpajo, sin importarle que Aioria le propinase una palmada en la nuca.  
     
–Gracias por socorrerme –dijo el león, restando importancia al humor socarrón del escorpión.  
     
–No fue nada... qué menos que ayudar a un... –Milo se interrumpió– amigo.  
     
–Y perdona por haber pasado dos meses tratándote mal. –A Leo le costó horrores disculparse, no estaba en su naturaleza, pero debía hacerlo si quería poner paz de una vez y acabar con la guerra fría que se había instaurado entre ellos.  
     
     
Después de unos minutos de silencio, que ambos aprovecharon para preparar el equipaje, Milo resumió lo que había acontecido, dejando pasmado a Aioria, que se maldijo mil veces por haber menospreciado la misión hasta el punto de prescindir de su armadura. Si la hubiera portado en aquel momento, quizás la figura no habría logrado obtener control sobre él, Milo no habría tenido que recurrir a Restricción, y no le dolería la pierna en aquel momento.  
     
–¿Cómo me sacaste del templo? –Preguntó Aioria mientras se llevaba la mano al muslo adolorido.  
     
–Digamos que... infringí las leyes de conservación del patrimonio artístico. –Milo esbozó una tímida sonrisa–. Omitiremos esta parte cuando redactemos el informe, ¿vale?  
     
–Cuenta con ello. –Aioria aceptó el trato.  
     
–No sé qué era esa figura, pero al Patriarca no le gustará oír el reporte de esta misión.  
  
     
De vuelta en el Santuario, Escorpio y Leo se hallaban en el Templo del Patriarca tras solicitar audiencia con su superior. Sentado en el trono, aquel escuchaba atentamente el resumen de los puntos más destacados de la misión. Aioria explicó que las reliquias se encontraban en su lugar y no presentaban señales de haber sido manipuladas. Después relató que vio aparecer una figura difusa en el aire, envuelta en un aura violácea y cómo de pronto perdió el control sobre su cuerpo y sus acciones. «Genrōmaōken... así que funcionó a distancia. Perfecto.», dijo el Patriarca para sus adentros. En este punto, Milo tomó el turno de palabra para añadir que, tras perder el contacto con Aioria, corrió en su ayuda y se topó con la escena, cómo se atacaron mutuamente y cómo poco después Leo cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
     
–Es por eso que todavía no me muevo con normalidad. Restricción me dejó secuelas. –Se quejó Aioria.  
     
–Pasarán en unos días –Animó Milo.  
     
«Quizás me excedí al ejecutar mi técnica.» El Patriarca recapacitó al conocer las escabrosas consecuencias que había tenido su idea.  
     
Por supuesto, Milo obvió los detalles referentes a cómo sacó a Aioria del templo y éste insistió en desvelar el enigma de la extraña figura.  
     
–No sabemos qué pasó. –Comentó el Caballero de Leo–. Debería abrirse una investigación para indagar en profundidad.  
     
–Quizás podría volver a enviaros a la isla. –Ofreció el Patriarca.  
  
     
Minutos después, tras dar por concluida la reunión y desde su trono, el Patriarca sonrió al ver cómo dos amigos se dirigían a la salida de la sala. Las voces de los dos jóvenes Caballeros de Oro se iban perdiendo a medida que se aproximaban a la puerta.  
     
–¿En serio te estrangulé?  
     
–Sí, pero yo también te ataqué. Con Restricción.  
     
–¡Qué hijo de puta!  
     
–Tenía que defenderme, imbécil.  
Caminaban uno al lado del otro, conversando como siempre, como si el enfado de los últimos dos meses no hubiese acontecido.  
     
–Genrōmaōken... podría haberlo utilizado aquel día, y quizás no habría tenido que encerrarlo en Cabo Sunion. –Murmuró por lo bajo–. No... Kanon lo habría contrarrestado.


End file.
